1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus for medical use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current medical equipment industry, the emergence of competition is fierce and various devices are being developed due to various social backgrounds. In accompaniment with this increase and maturity of competition in the medical equipment industry, the development of apparatus that are more comfortable for patients than has conventionally been the case is being sought after.
One example of such an apparatus is an X-ray imaging apparatus (mammography machine) that images the breasts of an examinee for the purpose of early detection of breast cancer and the like.
However, it has been common for this conventional X-ray imaging apparatus to image the breasts of the examinee while the examinee is in an unnatural posture where the examinee is made to keep the arms straight without bending the elbows.
As a countermeasure to this, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-150077, there is proposed forming recessed shapes or projecting shapes that can be used as handles or armrests on the sides of the portion of the apparatus that supports the breasts.
However, it is preferable to the examinee for X-ray imaging apparatus to be able to image the breasts of the examinee while the examinee is in a more natural posture.